Harry Potter and the Student Exchange
by Loren Jude
Summary: Its Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts and exciting things are happening but can Harry cope witht he loss of his godfather. He has loads of help from his friends old and new as Hogwarts hosts a student exchange with the American school of witchcraft and Wizardr


Hello, just a reminder for those who may not know. I (sadly) did not come up with the brilliant idea of Harry potter or his friends. Nor any of the places in the Harry potter series. they belong in there entirety to one amazing, J.K. Rowling. and are copyrighted by Warner brothers.  
  
I did however come up with the plot to this book, and the majority of characters in it. I had loads of help adding the wonderful details (which i think make it great) by the wonderful students here at Salem.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Depression  
  
The wind was blowing through the upstairs window at # 4 Privet drive, ruffling the feathers of a large white owl sitting on the sill. "Here you go Hedwig. Please take this straight to Ron." Harry tied the letter to her leg and stroked her beak lovingly before sending her off. He was very curious to know what was going on in the wizarding world. Harry was not a usual boy. Harry was a wizard, and for the past month he had done nothing but mope around the Dursleys house lost in depression over the loss of his godfather, Sirius Black. Over and over again he thought how different his life would have been if he had only followed up on his occulmancy. If he had listened to his friend Hermione and not gone to the department of mysteries. He certainly wouldn't be stuck here with the Dursleys. He watched Hedwig fly off until she was no more than a tiny dot on the horizon. The sky was full of dark clouds. Harry could hear thunder rumbling in the distance. He hoped Hedwig made it safely before the storm hit. The weather forecast was calling for a very wet summer, with a record rainfall. Harry didn't mind, he felt as gloomy as the sky looked.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Harry headed downstairs to get some breakfast. He was quite pleased to discover that Aunt Petunia was ignoring him again, though she kept peaking out the window as if she were expecting to see someone watching her. Uncle Vernon didn't ignore him however.   
  
" Did you write to that ruddy friend of yours and tell him your ok. I don't want any of your kind coming here!" he bellowed as Harry grabbed up some toast.  
  
"Yea, I did. Don't you worry, no proper Wizard would want to be anywhere near you."   
  
Aunt Petunia pursed her lips but didn't say anything. Harry glanced at the empty seat where Dudley usually sat. He wondered where he could be, half wishing he would show up so he could threaten him with some spell. Dudley hadn't been quite the same since his run in with the Dementors the year before. Harry didn't blame him, Dementors were no pleasant thing. "Where's Dudley?" he asked.  
  
Petunia turned her sharp eyes on him. "Spent the night with a friend." She muttered sipping her coffee. Harry chuckled silently, spent the night with a friend. What rubbish, more like stayed out all night on the streets beating up poor innocent kids and vandalizing the neighborhood. "I'm going to eat in my room" Harry called loading up his plate, at least he got all he wanted now that the Dursleys were under the watchful eyes of the Order of the Phoenix. He headed silently up to his room. Setting the plate down at his desk he pulled out his potions book. He still had a dreadful essay to write. He considered putting it off but thought better of crossing Snape on his first day back. He had had enough problems with him over the years to last a lifetime. Harry pulled out his quill and some parchment and got to work , but his thoughts kept drifting back to his godfather Sirius. He pushed the thought away immediately focusing instead on his favorite subject, Quidditch. Now that Professor Umbridge was gone he would be able to play again. Oh how he longed to feel the wind in his hair as he soared above the stands, his troubles behind him.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
This year he would get to play Quidditch with Ron, that would be a lot of fun. Harry glanced over to the wardrobe he kept his broomstick in. He could just see it through the slightly open door, it shiny handle and perfectly trimmed bristles. It only had one little mark on it left from the previous yeah when that old bat, Umbridge had chained it to the wall. Harry decided to try and smooth it out, so he got out his broom servicing kit that had been a gift from Hermione. He opened the cupboard doors and removed his broom. He had half a notion to just mount the broom and fly right out the window, but he most certainly did not need the Ministry of magic breathing down his neck again. Harry glanced out the window and watched the rain fall a while, it was coming down in thick sheets. He sighed sleepily and went back to attend to his broomstick. He clipped a stray bristle and began polishing the handle. His broom had been a gift from Sirius, he remembered. He rubbed the handle harder still an used a bit to much wax. He couldn't wait to ride it again. It had been so long. Thinking back he realized he had only gotten to ride it a few times having been banned from Quidditch last year and forced to participate in the tri-wizard tournament the year before. It had saved his life in the first challenge no doubt.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
A particularly loud crash of thunder drew Harry's attention to the window again, just as the power went out. Bright light blared through the curtains as lightning struck nearby. It illuminated a very strange silhouette. Cautiously Harry moved to the window and pulled the curtain aside. There on the sill sat two owls. Harry recognized the small one as 'pig' Ron's owl and there was also a gray owl, that he did not recognize, that looked very tired indeed. Harry quickly opened the window to let them in out of the rain. The large gray owl stretched out his leg to let Harry untie the package and once it was off he fluttered lazily toward the window. The bird seemed hesitant so Harry offered him some of Hedwig's food and he decided to stay. Harry shut the window to keep the driving rain out. Pig was flying wildly around the room, over excited about having a package. It was really much to large for the tiny bird. Harry caught him carefully and untied the package. He looked at Ron's untidy handwriting wondering why he would be sending him a package. Harry opened the attached letter and read the opening line.  
  
Hi ya Harry!  
  
Happy Birthday!  
  
He glanced at the calendar and realized with a start that it was his birthday. He had forgotten it, for the first time in his life he had forgotten his own birthday. He had been 16 for a whole ten hours now. He grabbed up his marker and crossed off several days on the calendar. Usually he was looking foreword to going back to Hogwarts so much he kept up with the days, always marking them off on time, but this year was strangely different. A part of him did not want to go back. Every single year something terrible had happened to him there, and to his friends. He felt a bit guilty about not telling Ron and Hermione about the prophesy, but he still did not want to worry them any more than they already were. He was either going to die or he was going to kill someone, and he didn't like either option very well. Harry suddenly filled with rage, thinking about Voldemort again. It was Voldemort's fault he had no parents, his fault he had lost his godfather. All of the horrible things that had happened to him and his friends was all because of Voldemort. He may not like the idea but he knew deep down that when it came down to it , he wanted Voldemort dead just as much as Voldemort wanted to kill him.   
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Harry read the rest of Ron's letter.  
  
Hi ya, Harry!  
  
Happy Birthday! I think Dumbledore must have gotten tired of me bugging him to let you come and stay with us. He's finally given permission for you to stay with the screaming lady! Mum said we could stay too, so we'll have to keep quiet and not disturb her. Have you been studying your Astronomy? I still get confused about the exact placement of Venus when there is a Full Moon. Oh, well someone will stop by to get you when it's safe. See you later.  
  
Ron  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Harry reread the letter carefully picking out the clues Ron had given him. From the note he gathered he was going to be staying at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. He knew no other screaming lady that he had to avoid unless it was an upset Mrs. Wesley, but she was going to be going there too so it had to be Sirius' Mum. Then there was all that talk about Astronomy. It must mean they would come for him at night. Then the comment about the full moon and someone coming to get him when it was safe. Did that mean that Remus Lupin was coming for him when he didn't have to fear transforming into a wolf?   
  
  
  
Harry smiled again. Someone would be coming for him! He was leaving the Dursley's and that was always a good thing. He decided it was much better to be in danger at Hogwarts than stuck in Privet Drive. Not to mention Dumbledore was at Hogwarts, and any where Dumbledore was Harry would feel safe.   
  
He opened the package Ron had sent and found a box full of chocolate frogs. Harry ate one looked at the Wizarding card. It was Ptolemy. "Ron's been looking for that card" he muttered between bites. He put the card in his trunk to give to Ron, and picked up his other package, it was from Hermione. He opened the card.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! I hope this arrives on time, I had a difficult time finding an owl to get it to you. I'm in America, vacationing with my parents.   
  
I've met several nice people here, and some students who go to the Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I've made a really good friend too. Her name is Nicole Mitchells, I sent you a picture, and get this! She doesn't know who you are. You-know-who isn't discussed here by most people.   
  
You would really like it here, you would be considered, well…. Normal. I'm not sure when I'll be back but I'll try to get another letter to you soon. Hope you have a wonderful birthday.  
  
With Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Harry smiled happily. America did seem like a place where he would like to go. He opened the package and smiled. Hermione always gave him the best presents. He pulled out a copy of "Salem, a History", there were also some pieces of paper with a note stating they were called dollars, and Muggles used them for money. There was also a picture of Hermione standing next to the most beautiful girl Harry had ever seen. They were both waiving cheerfully at Harry. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. She had long red hair and dazzling blue eyes. He found himself wishing he were in America even more.  
  
Harry gathered up his things and put them in the trunk. He'd be needing new robes this year, his old ones were a good 4 inches to short. He glanced in the mirror on the wardrobe and sighed. The same untidy black hair, piercing green eyes and one jagged lightning bolt shaped scar. A scar that distinguished him from every other boy his age. He shoved his books into the trunk and shut it tightly. Hopefully Hermione would come back in time to stay with them, then he could get her help on that pesky potions assignment. He had seriously considered dropping Potions, but as most interesting jobs required the class he was stuck for it. Harry was positive that Snape would do anything to keep him out, especially after the little incident with the pensive during the last occulmancy lesson. Harry had gotten his O.W.L.S back and had managed to pass Potions along with all of his other classes. Especially the Defense against the Dark Arts exam, he had passed with flying colors. To bad professor Umbridge was not in a right state of mind he would have loved to see the look on her face when she found out. He laughed thinking of the last time he had seen her. "Served her right" he muttered aloud.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Harry kept himself occupied the following day by going to visit his squib neighbor , Mrs. Figg. She had gotten him a couple of magazines all about the Quidditch playoffs. There were several pages on the Chudley Cannons which he tore out for Ron. About mid day she decided she needed to go get some more cat food and drug Harry along to the grocery store, where she went on and on about her lovely cats. Harry had, had enough and decided to that he would go back to the Dursley's when they got back. On the way, they walked by the neighbor hood park and Harry discovered where Dudley had really been.   
  
The park had been destroyed. The swings were dismantled, the slide bashed up, and twisted. Park benches were dripping with spray paint from the graffiti that had been sprayed on them. Tables were over turned. Dudley himself was just leaving with his friends, one of them tossed a empty spray can on the ground. It took everything Harry had in him to not put a jinx on him. Mrs. Figg was not to be stopped however. She marched straight over to the group and whacked Dudley on the head with a grocery bag full of canned cat food. He tried to run from her but she chased him quite a distance yelling at him for destroying her favorite park. Harry tried desperately to contain his laughter as he picked up some of the cans that had rebounded off Dudley's head.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The next few days seemed to stretch on forever but he managed to keep himself busy and away from the Dursleys. The moon finally lost its fullness and Harry prepared himself. Hopefully he would be leaving that night, Harry decided he had better go down stairs and tell his Aunt and Uncle he was leaving. "Uncle Vernon, Is it alright if I go stay with my friends the rest of the summer?" He made sure to speak as politely as possible.   
  
"I'm not taking you anywhere boy!" Vernon Dursley replied, his plump face reddening.   
  
"Oh I won't be needing a ride. They'll be here to get me."  
  
"Oh no you don't I wont have any ruddy Wizards coming here. The fireplace is off limits!" He yelled turning a funny shade of purple.   
  
Harry tried not to laugh as he remembered when the Weasleys had arrived by way of Floo powder in the non-existent fireplace. "I imagine they'll apparate."  
  
"Apparate? What do you mean apparate?" Vernon looked as if he were going to breathe fire at any moment.  
  
"Oh just 'pop' in. You know, from thin air." Harry smirked. He knew very well that Uncle Vernon could do nothing about it. Who ever came to get him would see to that. Mr. Dursley was about to respond when there was a loud pop and a wizard appeared in the room. "Hello, Harry" he called, it was Remus Lupin.   
  
"Hello" Harry replied. "Are we going to be flying?"  
  
Lupin smiled at the look of outrage on Petunia's bony face. "Eventually but first we'll be going by portkey. Lets get your things, shall we?"  
  
Harry nodded and led Lupin up to his room. "I have everything packed up already. I got a letter from Ron a few days ago."  
  
"Great Harry, then you grab your broom and I'll get Hedwig's cage."  
  
"Alright, What about my trunk?"  
  
Lupin smiled pulling out his wand. " We'll make it the portkey. Less we'll have to carry."  
  
Harry nodded again but then reconsidered. "Wait, If you use magic here. The ministry will blame it on me, like when Doby …  
  
"Fear not Harry, Dumbledore's cleared it with the Minister. The portkey will take us to my house so they cant find the location of our headquarters. We'll fly from there it's not far."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Lupin smiled again and ruffled Harry's hair slightly. "Portus" he muttered tapping Harry's trunk with his wand. "Ready Harry?"  
  
"Ready"  
  
"1,2,3 " Lupin counted and they both took hold. Instantly Harry felt a tug behind his navel as he was jerked towards his destination. He had traveled by portkey several times before but it most certainly was not his favorite way to travel. He reminded himself he could be on the knight bus, or riding a hippogriff. Suddenly it did not seem so bad and he managed to keep his footing as he came to an abrupt stop. Harry looked around and found himself in an old run down house. It had a warm sort of feeling to it but Harry would have needed only one guess as to who the owner was. Some of the furniture was slightly chewed up as if a big dog lived in the house. "Well this is my home. It's not much but its safe for the times there is a full moon." Lupin smiled warmly as if he were speaking to an old friend.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"It's nice."  
  
"Make your self at home, we'll need to stay here a little while incase the ministry decides to check on our portkey. The minister knows Voldemort is back but he still doesn't completely trust Dumbledore."  
  
"He's jealous" Harry frowned.  
  
"You know Harry I think your right." Lupin smiled. "Can I get you a drink or anything?" He called over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.   
  
"No, thanks" Harry called. He made his way over to a rather lumpy looking couch and sat down. It was really quite comfortable.  
  
"Sure you don't want some tea?" Lupin called.  
  
"Err.. Ok"  
  
Lupin came bustling into the room caring a tray of tea. He handed a cup to Harry. "So how have things been at the Dursley's? " He smiled sarcastically.  
  
"Not to bad really. I think there terrified that a witch or wizard will come after them so they have been ignoring me for the most part."  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. I'd take you in myself if it wasn't for the… um, circumstances."  
  
"Thanks, but I couldn't even if you weren't a werewolf. As long as I can call the Dursley's home I have some protection from Voldemort. When my mum died she insured it. As long as I stay with her bloodline, and that means her only living relative, Aunt Petunia."  
  
Lupin glanced away looking slightly uncomfortable. They sat there avoiding each other a moment before Lupin spoke again. "Well Harry, why don't you go on and sleep. We wont be leaving for a few hours anyway. we'll get a sign when it is time to go, I'll wake you, and we'll head for Sirius'" Lupin's face fell as he walked off looking as if he wanted to kick himself for mentioning it. He flipped off the lights.  
  
Harry laid down but he did not sleep. He started thinking about Sirius again. He hadn't even considered it, not really. He realized for the first time that he would be staying at Sirius' house and he would not be there. He would never be there again. Harry tossed and turned on the couch. He couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. Hopefully he would be so busy with homework and things he wouldn't have to dwell on the loss of his godfather. Anger surged through his veins as he thought of all the terrible things that had happened to those he loved. All because of Voldemort. Harry tried desperately to suppress his rage. He tried to focus of happy thoughts, and remember the look on Ron's face when he won that last quidditch match. In just a few short hours he'd be seeing Ron again and that was a very happy thought.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Harry sat bolt upright. He had been startled out of his thoughts by a loud popping noise. He glanced around but the room was pitch black. The only sound was the slow even breathing of Lupin fast asleep. Harry gripped his wand. He was ready to use it if he had to. "Lumos" muttered a familiar voice. Harry spun around and spotted bubblegum pink hair. "Tonks" he called putting his wand away.  
  
"Hello Harry. I see Lupin fell asleep on the job." She laughed walking over and shaking him. "Remus… Remus wake up."  
  
"Oh, goodness. Is it time already?" he muttered stretching sleepily.   
  
"Already, it's two am." Tonks smiled. "Come on we've been given the all clear hurry up."   
  
"Oh, alright, ready to go Harry?" Lupin questioned standing up. Harry nodded.  
  
Tonks wondered over to Harry's trunk. "I'll get your trunk Harry. Remus can you grab Hedwig's cage. She's at the house already."  
  
Lupin winked at Harry and pulled out his wand as he picked up the cage. "Accio broom" he called and his broom came gliding down the stairs.  
  
Tonks muttered a spell and Harry's trunk floated silently behind her. "We'll have to be quite now, just follow me. Were not going far." She whispered mounting her broom. Harry followed suit, and they were off. Harry smiled as they climbed higher. It felt so wonderful to be flying again. They flew over the tops of neatly lined houses just above the tree tops. Harry glanced around all the houses were dark. He suddenly had an overwhelming urge to look at the street light on the corner. His heart hammered in his chest. There was a woman standing there watching them. Harry's eyes locked onto hers, she definitely saw them. Harry sped up flying closer to Lupin. "Professor" he hissed.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Lupin whispered slowing down.  
  
"There is a woman down there by that tree, right next to the light. She saw me I'm sure of it."  
  
Lupin frowned. "Oh, dear."   
  
Tonks came back. "What's the hold up? We need to go." she pressed.   
  
"Someone spotted Harry" Lupin replied.  
  
Tonks gasped "Oh, my."  
  
Lupin rubbed his chin. "Harry go on with Tonks. I'll check it out."  
  
"Wait, can't we all go?" Harry questioned.  
  
"No, Harry stay with Tonks." Lupin ordered.  
  
"Be careful professor." Harry called barely above a whisper.   
  
Lupin smiled warmly. "I will Harry , now go on."  
  
Harry watched him go until Tonks pulled on his sweater. "Come on Harry. On we go."  
  
They made it the rest of the way in silence, keeping there eyes pealed for other people who might be watching but spotted no one. Harry stepped off his broom at the curb and followed Tonks in the dark toward where the house should be. Sure enough as they approached the house seemed to appear out of thin air shoving the neighboring houses aside. Tonks turned the handle and walked in. "Harry do you remember the way to your room? I'd take you up but I'm sure I would wake her up" Tonks whispered pointing to the curtains on the wall.  
  
"right.. Yeah.. I do, but can I wait her for a little while? Just until Lupin gets back.. Just to be sure."  
  
"sure you can Harry. " she smiled. "I'm going to be waiting in the other room. I'm sure he will be back soon." She wondered off towards the kitchen. Harry made himself comfortable on the bottom step and glanced around. The place looked a lot nicer than he remembered. Much cleaner, and there were no house elf heads on the wall any longer. In fact it looked like a normal house. You wouldn't be able to tell it had once belonged to dark wizards like Sirius' family had been.  
  
Harry didn't have to wait long, Lupin came in a few minutes later. "Oh hello Harry. I thought you would have been in bed by now."  
  
"I wanted to find out who it was." Harry replied.  
  
"Oh, I didn't find anyone, she must have left. If she was a Muggle I'm sure the ministry will handle it and if she was a witch, we'll she didn't follow us so its ok. So try not to think about it. Lets get some sleep."  
  
Harry nodded. "Oh Tonks is waiting in the kitchen." Harry muttered heading off to bed. He opened the door silently. Ron was already asleep. Harry kicked of his shoes and climbed into bed fully dressed. 


End file.
